¿Por qué no lo dices, Suiza?
by Ninde-senpai
Summary: Suiza, eres tonto. ¿Ves lo que ocurre al callarse las cosas? Ahora gritas y lloras por perderle, pero es tu culpa. Pero no sufras, yo sé que lo amas aún.


Para todos los que están o una vez sufrieron lo que yo por amor, porque llevo unos días con un humor de la ostia y necesitaba desahogarme.

**Personajes**: Suiza, Austria y Hungría (mención). La historia la cuenta Liechtenstein.

**Parejas**: Suiza x Austria y Austria x Hungría.

**Aviso**: No apto para sensibles.

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece y no busco cobrar por esto.

* * *

A Suiza siempre le gustó Austria, pero jamás dijo nada. Él tenía orgullo, muy al contrario que ese idiota austriaco. Por eso siempre iba a por él cuando perdía en una batalla o una simple pelea.

-¡Serás idiota!- le gritaba- ¿Qué nación te crees que eres? ¡Eres un débil! ¡Debes ser más fuerte!

Pero él pensaba:

"_¡Idiota! ¿No sabes que si un día que ocurriese algo malo iría inmediatamente detrás de ti? ¿Acaso no me quieres? ¡Porque yo te AMO!"_

Austria es un hombre aristocrático en la actualidad, de refinados modales y exquisitez al hablar. Pero eso no se aprende solo, claro.

-¡Un caballero tiene mucho más vocabulario que el que tú usas, tonto!- Suiza, molesto, cogió una servilleta y le limpió la boca- ¡Y por supuesto tiene modales a la hora de comer! ¡Ni se te ocurra olvidarlos!

"_¡Eres tan mono cuando te ensucias en la mesa! Por eso quiero hacer de ti un caballero, y que llegue el día en que me des las gracias… ¡con un beso!"_

Y tendríais que ver cómo se pone cuando Austria pasa más tiempo con el piano o la música en general que con él.

-¡Será estúpido! ¡Pues allá él con sus cosas, si lo prefiere, que se tire al piano! ¡No he visto nada más absurdo que pasar una tarde entera con un par de papeles con notas musicales!

"_¿Por qué me hace eso? ¿No capta las indirectas? ¡Como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que irle a visitarle siempre! Bueno, eso es mentira, porque la verdad es que necesito verle, pero él parece que a mí no… ¡Austria, quiero que me mires! ¡Mírame, hazme caso! ¡Lo necesito!"_

… Y ya no digamos cuando conoció a Hungría.

-¡Si ya tenía ida la cabeza, ahora peor! ¿Te puedes creer, Lily? ¡Ahora va con esa Hungría! ¡Con la marimacho! ¿Qué le ha visto, si puede saberse? ¡Con el mal carácter que tiene! Además, dudo mucho que lleguen a ser incluso amigos, ¡son como el agua y el aceite!

"_No puede ser… ¿De verdad esa relación va en serio? Hasta Hungría está dejando su carácter violento… Y él comienza a comportarse cada vez mejor. ¿No me va a dar las gracias? ¡Fui yo quien le enseñó! ¡Yo soy el que se merece esas miradas, esas sonrisas…! Oh no, le está cogiendo de la mano… ¡Y yo me tengo que conformar con abrazarlo en sueños!"_

Pero si hubieras dicho en su día una simple frase, compuesta de tres simples palabras en alemán, querido hermano, ahora no estarías escondido en tu cabaña de los Alpes, ajeno al resto de Europa. O mejor dicho, ajeno a él. ¿Neutralidad? Vamos, ¿quién se cree eso? Te derrites cada vez que lo ves, Suiza, mueres y vives a la vez por él, pero no te atreves a decir nada. Qué ironía, un simple "Ich liebe dich"…

"_¡Se casaron! ¿Por qué, por qué yo? ¿Dónde están las gracias por haberlo hecho un hombre de bien? ¿Y las de por haberle ayudado en las batallas? ¿Por qué no soy yo al que dedica esas miradas, al que regala esa sonrisa, por el que compone esas piezas de piano? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se despierta al lado de ella y no del mío? ¡Y lo que me duele es que es feliz! ¿Por qué lo dejé ir? ¡Era mío…! No, no era mío. Yo lo dejé libre y, si jamás volvió, es que jamás me debía pertenecer…"_

Y yo sé que era eso lo que pensabas, hermano. Eran las palabras que traducías en gritos, sollozos y golpes aquella noche en tu cuarto, después de recibir la invitación de boda, Suiza.

Y duele, duele mucho, ¿verdad?

Y entonces, ¿por qué sigues sin decir nada, Suiza? ¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿Del "no"? ¿De tu propio orgullo? Y aunque te diga que no, ¿prefieres sentirte morir cada día que vivir muerto siempre?

Son solo tres palabras, hermano. ¿De verdad que es tan difícil?


End file.
